Feelings
by Chiha Asakura
Summary: Siapa yang tidak tahu Uzumaki Naruto mencintai Haruno Sakura dan Haruno Sakura mencintai Uchiha Sasuke? Ayolah... seantero Konoha juga tahu kisah cinta segitiga mereka. /Canon/ Warning Inside/ RnR please :)


Feelings by Chiha

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: Typo(s) / OOC (maybe)/ EYD? Gomen I'm still studying / Gaje / CANON / Cover isn't mine / No bashing chara/ No bashing pairing/ Just an opinion about how complicated their love story ._.v

Naruto's POV

.

.

.

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Putra dari Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki merupakan _Hokage_ keempat dan ibuku merupakan _jinchuuriki Kyuubi_. Ayah dan Ibuku meninggal untuk melindungi _Desa Konoha_. Bangga? Tentu saja! Mereka berdua adalah pahlawan desa. Begitupun diriku, aku sendiri merupakan pahlawan dunia _shinobi_. Aku menjadi pahlawan setelah berhasil mengalahkan _Uchiha_ _Madara_ dan menghentikan perang dunia _shinobi_. Dengan sederet kebanggaan yang kumiliki aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkan gadis yang kusukai, tapi nyatanya tidak.

Haruno Sakura.

Sakura merupakan gadis tercantik yang pernah aku temui dan anggota timku semasa _genin_. Namanya sesuai dengan warna rambutnya yang sangat unik yaitu _pink _layaknya bunga sakura. Walaupun dulu dia terlihat lemah tapi sekarang Sakura merupakan _kunoichi _terhebat dengan kemampuan medis yang sudah diakui di seluruh penjuru dunia _shinobi_. Kekuatannya mampu menghancurkan apapun. Dia bahkan pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku sewaktu perang dulu. Kuat dan Haruno Sakura yang kusukai. Walaupun kuat namun Sakura hanyalah gadis biasa yang sangat rapuh. Aku ingin selalu berada disisinya dan menjaganya. Selamanya.

Aku sangat menyukai Sakura. Aku rasa semua orang tahu akan hal itu, bahkan Sakura sendiri. Tapi itu semua tidak merubah kenyataan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya. Dia hanya menyukai Uchiha Sasuke. Yah…. Uchiha Sasuke yang sempurna. Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan pangeran Uchiha masa kini. Wajah yang sempurna, kemampuan yang sangat hebat, kejeniusan yang sangat tinggi, dan juga anggota timku semasa _genin_. Begitupun dengan perasaan Sakura. Semuanya tahu perasaan Sakura pada Uchiha bungsu itu. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri mengetahuinya. Lucu bukan? Semua orang tahu bahwa aku menyukai Sakura dan Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Tim yang sangat unik, kata orang.

Saat Sasuke baru terbangun dari _genjutsu_ kakaknya ,Uchiha Itachi, Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluk Sasuke. Itulah pertama kalinya aku sadar… bahwa Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke. Apalagi saat Sasuke meninggalkan desa. Tangisan Sakura sangat memilukan. Aku tidak sanggup melihat Sakura yang menangis seperti itu sampai aku membuat janji bahwa apapun yang terjadi aku akan membawa Sasuke kembali. Kembali pada Sakura. Asal Sakura tidak menangis lagi, aku akan membawa Sasuke kembali kepadanya. Aku berjanji.

Tapi… aku gagal.

Sakura tersenyum saat itu dan berjanji lain kali kami berdua yang akan membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa. Hatiku perih melihat senyum itu. Dan aku benar-benar membulatkan tekadku saat itu untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Kami bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Dan sekali lagi aku gagal membawa Sasuke kembali. Aku mengutuk diriku berkali-kali karena lemah. Lagi dan lagi aku mengecewakan Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku pada orang yang kucintai. Lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengutarakan perasaanmu pada Sakura?" tanya Sai saat kami berpisah dengan Sakura setelah misi. Bahkan si pengganti Sasuke yang miskin ekspresi ini menyadari perasaanku pada Sakura.

"Aku belum menepati janjiku padanya, mana mungkin aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya," saat itu aku melihat Sai menatapku dengan pandangan kasihan. Sialan.

.

.

.

"Naruto aku menyukaimu," akhirnya Sakura menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan di hadapan teman-temanku. Aku kaget dan aku tahu dia bohong. Aku tahu dia bohong karena ada yang sedang disembunyikannya dan pasti ini karena Sasuke. Dia memelukku. Menyakinkanku bahwa dia tidak berbohong tapi percuma Sakura. Aku tahu betul siapa dirimu karena aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

Aku melihat Sasuke akan membunuh Sakura saat itu. Aku segera menyelematkan Sakura. Mungkin kalau aku telat sedetik saja aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihat Sakura lagi. Aku berkata pada Sasuke bahwa aku akan membawanya pulang apapun yang terjadi walaupun harus membunuhnya dan aku akan mati bersamanya. Kembali Sakura berterima kasih padaku karena sekali lagi aku memberikannya harapan atas Sasuke. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Sakura. Apapun. Walaupun harus mati.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali. Sasuke kembali kepada kami dan membantu kami melawan kakek buyutnya , Uchiha Madara. Beruntung tidak jadi saling bunuh untuk membawa Sasuke kembali. Aku berpikir apa aku serius saat mengatakan bahwa aku akan membunuh Sasuke? Itu akan jadi pilihan terburuk dalam hidupku.

Ayahku bangkit kembali lewat _edo tensei_ dan mengira Sakura adalah pacarku. Jujur saja aku sangat senang saat itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir karakter Sakura memang mirip dengan ibuku. Ternyata selera gadis yang kusukai menurun dari ayahku sendiri. Haha Sakura memang cocok jadi pendampingku bukan? Ayahku sendiri sudah menyetujui hubungan kami.

Tapi sekali lagi, aku sadar bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan hati Sakura.

Banyak yang bilang bahwa putri dari keluarga Hyuga menyukaiku, Hyuga Hinata. Aku juga tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari perasaannya. Dia juga cantik dan hebat. Tapi… aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa membalas perasaaannya nanti.

Oh iya selama perang Sakura sangat populer, banyak _shinobi_ yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura tapi Sakura menolak mereka semua dengan alasan bahwa dia sudah menyukai laki-laki lain. Haahh… seandainya laki-laki itu aku.

Kadang aku berpikir apa Sasuke pernah memikirkan perasaan Sakura padanya? Sakura cantik dan Sasuke lelaki normal jadi aku rasa dia juga sadar akan hal itu. Apakah Sasuke juga menyukai Sakura sama seperti aku? Memang aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura. Sasuke tidak pernah bisa ditebak.

.

.

.

Oh iya ada lagi gadis yang selalu di samping Sasuke. Namanya Karin, anggota tim _Taka_. Mereka terlihat dekat, bahkan setelah perang berakhir. Yah mungkin itu karena Karin dan kedua teman Sasuke yang lain mau tidak mau memang harus mengikuti Sasuke, mereka tidak punya pilihan lain bukan? Desa menerima mereka bertiga karena mereka juga merupakan pahlawan saat perang _shinobi_ dulu.

Bolehkah aku berharap kalau Sasuke menyukai Karin saja? Oh ayolah… Karin sangat menyukai Sasuke. Aku mendengar cerita bahwa Karin mati-matian ingin pergi untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke walaupun harus berhadapan langsung dengan _Bijuu_. Perempuan kalau sedang marah memang mengerikan. Dan aku rasa Sasuke juga sudah mendengar cerita itu. Lalu sekarang bolehkah aku berdoa kalau Sasuke menyukai Karin saja? Aku mohon.

.

.

.

Aku kembali teringat pada kata-kataku dulu pada Sai bahwa aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sakura saat Sasuke sudah kembali ke desa. Tapi sebenarnya apa yang perlu aku ungkapkan? Ayolah… Sakura sendiri sudah tahu perasaanku padanya. Seantero Konoha bahkan sudah mengetahui hal itu. Jadi untuk apa menyatakan perasaan kembali? Formalitas? Toh… aku pasti ditolak. Haha. Pengecut sekali, menyerah sebelum mengungkapkannya. Hanya pada Haruno Sakura aku bisa berubah menjadi pengecut.

Kenapa kisah cintaku tidak bisa seperti kisah cinta ayah dan ibuku?

Ayah, maafkan aku karena aku kalah keren dengan Uchiha itu sampai Sakura tidak bisa kudapatkan.

.

.

.

Hahhh…. Sakura-chan… Aku mencintaimu… Sangat mencintaimu…

.

.

.

a/n: Rencananya sih mau bikin yang versi Sakura dan Sasuke juga ._. #digeplak

Fanfic apa ini ya? -_- Entahlah saya hanya menulisnya begitu saja. Perlu di tekankan fanfic ini sama sekali tidak ada unsur untuk ngebash chara ataupun pairing. Saya hanya prihatin dengan perasaan mereka bertiga (_ _)

Satu kelompok tapi harus saling suka gitu dan tak terbalas pula ckckck

Bagaimanapun ending Naruto nanti saya berharap Uchiha Sasuke-sama tetap hidup. Akhir-akhir ini saya di hantui oleh pikiran-pikiran bahwa endingnya Sasuke-sama akan meninggal ;A; OMG~ Sampe nangis saya T^T Semoga pikiran saya itu tidak benar. Amiinn…..

Nah saya bingung juga ini mo bikin yang versi Sakura & Sasuke apa enggak.. jadi bisa jadi TBC bisa jadi ini selesai begitu saja #plakk

Nah~ Mind to review minna? :'3


End file.
